1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glass powder used in a multi-layered ceramic material and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent times, as mobile telecommunication markets including mobile phones grown, demands of ceramics are being increased as materials for electronic circuit board or multi-layered ceramic electronic parts. As a high conductivity material having a low melting point such as Ag, Cu, etc., is used for internal interconnection circuits, products formed of a ceramic material that can be formed through low-temperature plasticization are also needed.
BaTiO3, Ba(Ca)TiO3, BaTi4O9, etc., are used as a dielectric material for a multi-layered ceramic capacitor (MLCC), and NiZnCu ferrite is used for a multi-layered chip inductor.
Now, a glass powder formed of five elements or more is generally manufactured through a melt-quenching method, and the manufactured powder has a size of micrometer and non-uniform particle size distribution.
The glass powder manufactured through the melt-quenching method is used as sintering additives, and applied to chip ceramic parts. However, since the particle size cannot be reduced to 0.5μm or less, a large number of layers cannot be substantially stacked as a thin film sheet. In addition, when a method of forming a sheet is applied, since dispersion of the sheet is deteriorated, a forming sheet cannot be easily manufactured.
When the particle size of the glass powder can be maximally reduced and the glass powder can be formed in a substantially spherical shape, since glass powder can be easily dispersed and has a lower melting point that that of the glass powder having a large particle size, it is more advantageous to a low temperature plasticization.
Meanwhile, the conventional technique of manufacturing a glass powder using the melt-quenching method is as shown in FIG. 1, and, will be described with reference to FIG. 1 as follows. First, raw glass materials are prepared and then weighted, melted at about 1200° C. or more, and then, abruptly cooled. The abruptly cooled materials are crushed through milling to obtain the resultant glass powder. However, the crushing method using milling cannot easily crush the powder to a particle size of about 0.5μm or less, and thus, the powder has a non-uniform particle distribution.